Este Invierno
by mxnhpfreak
Summary: Un one shot Navideño. Traducción de 'This Winter' de Silver Kitten: 'Iba por algo dulce y sentimental con un toque de realismo entre Arnold y Helga. Espero que haya salido bien. Por favor, lean y critiquen.' Feliz Navidad de mxnhpfreak!


_**Nota de la traductora:** Hola! Bueno, pues yo quería escribir un fic navideño, pero como hasta ahora no se me ocurre nada y además tengo pendiente mi historia 'An Arnold Thing To Do', pues le pedí a Silver Kitten su permiso para traducir esta historia que siempre me ha gustado desde que la leí por primera vez. _  
_Ya veré si luego se me ocurre algo para una historia mía, pero mientras tanto, aquí tienen "Este Invierno", traducción de "This Winter." _

_**Nota de la Autora Original:** Esta es mi más corta historia... y mi primer one-shot. Aunque estuve tentada de dejarlos en suspenso... Me tuve que recordar a mí misma que escribí esto porque quería al menos un... uh, one-shot. Así que aquí va. Espero que les guste._

_Oh, y esta por completo desde el punto de vista de Helga._

* * *

**Este Invierno**  
Por: Silver Kitten  
_Traducción de: mxnhpfreak _

Una terrible ráfaga de viento me golpeó cuando las puertas del autobús se abrieron para dejarme salir.

— ¡Oh¡Helga! — escuché que me llamaban y me di la vuelta para ver a una emocionada Rhonda agitando sus manos ante mí — ¡No te olvides de mi fiesta Navideña esta noche a las seis! — No me la perdería por nada del mundo — le respondí en un tono muy poco entusiasta, que de cualquier forma ella no notó. Bajé del autobús y me paré sobre la acera llena de nieve frente a mi casa.  
Las puertas del autobús se cerraron y este se alejó dejando mi chaqueta salpicada con una capa de nieve derretida y grisácea.  
— Genial — murmuré para mí misma.  
Era la primera nevada de Hillwood y llegó apenas a tiempo para Navidad. La fiesta Navideña de Rhonda era tan anticipada como la misma Navidad. Yo esperaba presentarme ahí, tanto como esperaba que un enorme gigante rojo bajara deslizándose por mi chimenea. ¿Pero qué podía decir?  
Phoebe me convenció de ir con ella y de todos modos, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de ver a Arnold. Además, era otra excusa para no pasar tiempo con mi familia. Ellos no me necesitarían ahí esta noche, Nochebuena, especialmente dado que Olga vendría desde Alaska. Yo tenía mis planes y ellos tenían sus rituales.  
Entré a mi casa y subí las escaleras marcialmente, como normalmente lo hago cuando llego de la escuela. Nunca fue llamado mi nombre, ni fui bienvenida a casa... hasta este momento.  
— Olga¿eres tú?  
— Soy Helga, Bob — dije apretando los dientes.  
— Claro, claro. Dime¿no mencionaste algo acerca de una fiesta Navideña con tus amiguitos de la escuela esta noche? — Bob preguntó con inexplicable ignorancia.  
— Sólo unas cinco veces y en dos notas en el refrigerador. ¿Por qué?  
— Sólo necesitaba confirmar que estarías fuera de la casa. Sabes que tu hermana vendrá esta noche y tu madre y yo decidimos organizar una fiesta por nuestra cuenta. Invitaremos a la mitad del vecindario.  
— Y... yo debo estar fuera de la casa para eso... ¿por qué?  
— ¡Bueno, necesitamos un cuarto para guardar los abrigos, por supuesto! — Bob respondió. Miriam entró desde la cocina.  
— Bob¿podrías ir a la tienda? Necesitamos más salsa Tabasco. Oh, Helga, cariño, tu abrigo está goteando en las escaleras. Asegúrate de limpiarlo antes de que te vayas a donde sea esta noche. Te vas a algún lugar¿no? — dijo.  
Suspiré, asentí y terminé mi caminata hacia mi habitación.

Me quité mi abrigo, arrojé mi mochila frente a mi clóset y me lancé a mi cama. Nada podría ser peor que quedarme aquí esta noche, ni siquiera la fiesta de Rhonda. Aunque su fiesta es de únicamente "atuendo formal", prefiero vestirme elegante por una noche del año a dejar que los preciosos segundos de mi juventud, se pudran enterrados debajo de montones de abrigos y bolsos. Rodé por la cama para alcanzar mis cortinas y las abrí para revelar los toques finales de esta nevada perfectamente oportuna. Finalmente, la nieve comenzaba a detenerse. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia mi clóset, pateando mi mochila a un lado para abrirlo. Miré la desorganizada disposición de mi ropa y me pregunté porque me atreví a pensar que podría encontrar algo decente que usar esta noche ahí dentro. Practicamente azoté la puerta. Tendría que encontrar algo que usar... en el clóset de Olga. Me estremecí. Bueno, no es como que tenga que pedírselo. Solo lo tomaré prestado y lo devolveré antes de que ella siquiera lo note. De cualquier modo estará muy ocupada esta noche con toda la conmoción de la fiesta para notar que algo falta en su clóset.

Abrí la puerta de su armario; sin poder dejar de sorprenderme ante la más enorme cantidad de ropa que mis ojos habían visto de una vez. Encontrar un vestido suficientemente bueno, debe ser sencillo. — Afortunadamente para mí, le cuesta trabajo deshacerse de la ropa que ya no le queda — me dije a mí misma. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar uno que me quedara. Y luego vi uno que llamó mi atención en especial. Era un vestido simple de velour rojo, suficientemente corto para que yo no me tropezara con él al caminar y suficientemente largo para que no me avergonzara usarlo en público… terminaba justo alrededor de mis rodillas. Tenía mangas largas así que no me congelaría demasiado. Me pregunto que pensaría Arnold de él…

— _¿Helga¿Eres tú?_  
— _Oh, si. ¿No me reconociste, Arnold?_  
— _¡Discúlpame¡Nunca te había visto lucir tan arrebatadora¡Ese vestido es simplemente asombroso en ti!_  
— _¿Esta cosa vieja? Oh, Arnold, eres muy gentil._  
— _Y tú eres muy hermosa, Helga._

Ok… supongo que usaré este.

Escuché un claxon afuera y me puse mi abrigo. Esa debe ser Phoebe que viene a recogerme. No me molesté en despedirme y cerré la puerta con calma.  
Casi me resbalo con un poco de hielo junto al coche del papá de Phoebe.  
— Helga¿estás bien? — escuché que mi amiga me preguntaba por la ventanilla abierta. Abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar y yo me apresuré a abordar el vehículo.  
— Estoy bien, Pheebs, gracias. Sólo estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a estos zapatos de tacón alto. No puedo recordar la última vez que… — me detuve mientras me acomodaba en el auto y cerraba la puerta. Recordaba muy bien la última vez que usé un par de zapatos de tacón… incluso perdí uno…  
— ¿Helga?  
— Oh, lo siento. Perdí el hilo de mis ideas por un momento. Te ves bien — le dije.  
— ¡Gracias, Helga, tú también! Incluso te dejaste el cabello suelto. Sabes, creo que nunca te había visto ese vestido antes — Phoebe mencionó. De pronto recordé que no era mío.  
— Oh. Si, es el vestido de Olga. Lo tomé prestado — _perfecto_… ahora los cumplidos que reciba serán por este vestido, sólo porque es de Olga… ¿en qué estaba pensando?  
— ¿Tienes ganas de ver a… tú sabes?  
— Si, las tengo. Y esta vez… he decidido que no trataré de arruinar las cosas para él y Lila si algo pasa. Y… voy a tratarlo como una persona normal, en lugar de maltratarlo… al menos voy a tratar — expliqué, como informándome a mí misma.  
— Creo que puedes hacerlo, Helga — Phoebe me aseguró.  
— Gracias, Pheebs — respondí. Quizás pueda hacerlo por esta vez… ser buena con el pobre chico para variar.

— Muy bien, chicas, ya llegamos. Llámenme cuando quieran que las recoja¿de acuerdo? — dijo el Sr. Hyderdahl.  
— Gracias — Phoebe y yo dijimos al unísono. Luego caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa de Rhonda. Toqué el timbre mientras Phoebe se despedía de su papá con la mano.  
La puerta se abrió y el olor de ponche y pino invadió el aire; el sonido de "Jingle Bell Rock" brotaba de la sala.  
— ¡Phoebe¡Helga! Me alegra que pudieran venir. Pasen, pasen — Rhonda estaba tan alegre como siempre. Cualquier excusa para hacer una fiesta, ella la tomaría.  
Phoebe y yo colgamos nuestros abrigos en uno de los varios percheros disponibles y anduvimos hacia la sala. Parecía que cada uno de los niños de la escuela estaba ahí y yo imaginé que cada uno de los adultos estarían pronto en mi casa para la _Extravaganza _Navideña de Big Bob.

Después de unos diez minutos de estar ahí dentro, yo estaba lista para irme. Fue entonces cuando vi a Arnold hablando con Gerald cerca del sillón. Su cabello era el mismo rubio puntiagudo, suave y sin lugar a dudas con ese dulce olor. Usaba el smoking que usó para la boda del entrenador Wittenberg y se veía tan lindo como siempre en él. No pude evitar verlo… su actitud llena de gracia llenaba el salón, rodeándome incluso a mi, llenando mi descontento corazón con tranquilidad.  
Pensé en caminar hacia él y saludarlo. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Probablemente me ignoraría toda la noche y ¿por qué no habría de? Yo me ignoraría a mí misma y todas mis quejas e insultos. Pero aún así, era Navidad, tiempo del perdón. Quizás él podría ver más allá de nuestras diferencias.  
Justo cuando estaba apunto de tragarme mi miedo y hablar con él, _ella_ llegó.  
Lila. De alguna manera siempre aparece en el momento adecuado para arruinar las cosas. O… he olvidado que soy yo quien arruina las cosas…  
La observé alardear de sí misma con ganas para Arnold. Ella sólo estaba jugando con él. ¿Por qué él no podía verlo? Seguramente le pediría que bailaran y ella "tan" educadamente lo rechazaría y "tan" gentilmente le recordaría que sólo le gustaba, no le gustaba gustaba—pero aún había esperanza.  
Hablaron por un minuto o dos y yo casi deseaba que pudiera escuchar lo que decían. Finalmente Arnold pareció preguntarle algo, probablemente le pidió bailar. Y, como yo esperaba, ella debió rechazarlo. Inclinó su cabeza, asintió y se fue, dejando a Arnold con la cabeza hacia abajo. Gerald colocó su mano en el hombro de Arnold para ofrecer su apoyo. Arnold levantó su cabeza y de pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Me congelé por un instante.  
— ¿Helga¿Helga?  
Mi trance se rompió.  
— ¿Eh?  
— Has estado viendo a la nada por los últimos cinco minutos. ¿Todo está bien? — Rhonda preguntó.  
— Lo siento. Sí, todo está bien.  
— Bien. Vamos a jugar un juego ahora¿te unes? — preguntó, casi ordenándome.  
— Humm… bueno… seguro — respondí.

La música había bajado de volumen y un grupo de nosotros, nos sentamos juntos, incluyendo a la mayoría de los chicos de nuestro salón: Stinky, Harold, Brainy, Lorenzo, Curly, Sheena, Eugene y algunas otras personas. Incluso Arnold y Gerald jugaban, sentados en el lado opuesto del círculo de donde estábamos Phoebe y yo. Por supuesto, Lila tenía que estar ahí, pero se sentó entre Harold y Stinky.  
— Antes de que inicie el juego, elegiremos quien va primero. Creo que una manera divertida de decidirlo es que cada persona conteste la misma pregunta. Quien tenga la mejor respuesta, irá primero. ¿Suena justo? — Rhonda dijo. Todos murmuraron un breve "seguro", algunos más entusiastas que otros.  
— ¿Cuál es la pregunta? — Stinky inquirió.  
— La pregunta será¿que es lo más lindo que cada uno de ustedes ha hecho en Navidad por otra persona? Obviamente, el que haya hecho la cosa más linda, comenzará el juego. De acuerdo, empezaré yo y luego llamaré a alguien más para que conteste. Luego esa persona llamará al que sigue y así sucesivamente. Una vez que todos hayan sido interrogados, determinaremos quien hizo la cosa más linda. Así que… la cosa más linda que he hecho por alguien en Navidad… Una vez le di a mi maestro una tarjeta y arriesgué que mi reputación se destrozara por ser llamada la Mascota del Maestro. Afortunadamente para mí, no sucedió tal cosa. Nadine¿por qué no continúas tú?

Yo no podía creerlo…  
La cosa más linda que he hecho por alguien en Navidad…  
Fue por Arnold…  
Las botas de Nancy Spumoni…  
¿Qué diría cuando llegara mi turno¡No puedo decir lo que hice por Arnold! No puede saberlo… nadie puede saberlo. Empezarían a hacer preguntas e insinuaciones que pueden o no ser ciertas. Tengo que salir de esta… ¿pero cómo?

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Helga?  
Brinqué en mi asiento.  
— ¿Qué? — volteé para ver a Lila que acababa de pronunciar mi nombre. Cómo se atreve…  
— Me parece que ya que Nadine me llamó y luego yo te llamé a ti, es ahora tu turno de responder. ¿No estabas escuchando? — añadió con una risita que probablemente les pareció dulce e inocente a todos en la habitación excepto a mí.  
— Oh, sí… me sorprendiste, es todo. Pero… eh… creo que olvidé algo, así que… volveré en un instante — rápidamente mentí. Sentía que los ojos de todos estaban en mí, incluso los de Arnold.  
— Pero no has respondido a la pregunta — Lila habló.  
— Ella volverá. Alguien más puede tomar su turno — Phoebe protestó en mi defensa.  
— Simplemente no veo la dificultad en responder una pequeña pregunta antes de que se vaya — Lila continuó.  
Me paré para irme.  
— ¿Cuántas cosas agradables pudo haber hecho ella por alguien más? Debería ser fácil responder, si tuviera una respuesta — Harold rió.  
— Es _Helga_ de quien hablamos. Apuesto a que no ha hecho una sola cosa agradable por alguien _jamás_ — la risa de Sid se unió a la de Harold y pronto el salón se llenó de risas y algo de burlas.  
— ¡Eso no es cierto¡He hecho cosas buenas, de hecho! — estallé por encima de las risas.  
— ¿Por qué no nos ilustras, entonces? — Lila exclamó. La multitud se quedó callada.  
— Yo… — mis ojos se posaron en Arnold por un momento. Antes de que hiciéramos contacto visual, miré hacia otro lado por vergüenza.  
— ¿Y bien? — Rhonda me apresuró.  
— Yo… Yo… debo irme — dije con un suspiro —. Lo siento, Phoebe — murmuré.

El resto se volvió una imagen borrosa mientras me apresuré a salir por la puerta sin siquiera tomar mi abrigo. No me importaba. Prefería congelarme que pasar otro minuto en esa habitación.

Esperaba que hiciera demasiado frío para que las lágrimas se formaran, pero como siempre, me equivoqué. Pude sentir el líquido entibiarse debajo de mis ojos y arder en el frígido viento que pasaba rozándome  
— ¿Por qué me moleste en ir? — suspiré para mí misma.   
— Me alegra que te fueras — escuché una voz detrás de mí. Un rápido escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me detuve y volteé para ver a Arnold alcanzándome con mi abrigo en su mano —, quería hablar contigo y se estaba poniendo muy frío allá dentro.  
— Creí que la temperatura estaba bastante cálida — dije francamente.  
— Lo sé. Me refería a las personas — dijo.  
— Oh.  
— Y ¿disfrutas morirte de frío¿O lo haces para probar lo fuerte que eres?  
— ¿A qué te refieres, Cabeza de Balón? No necesito probarle nada a nadie — respondí amargamente.  
Me puso mi abrigo encima antes de que pudiera protestar.  
— Precisamente mi punto — dijo —. ¿Te molesta si camino contigo?  
— Si dijera que si, me seguirías de todos modos¿no?  
— Probablemente.  
— Seguro, puedes caminar conmigo, entonces.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar a nuestros zapatos crujiendo sobre la nieve fresca debajo de nosotros, el silencio se rompió.  
— Así que… eh… te ves muy bien esta noche — balbuceó.  
— Relájate, Arnoldo, es el vestido de Olga, no mío.  
— ¿El vestido? Ah si, también es lindo — dijo casualmente.  
No supe que decir… así que lo dejé así.

— Te vi hablando con Lila. ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? — yo no quería saber… pero sí quería.  
— Bien. Me invito a bailar, de hecho.  
— Es gracioso. No te vi en la pista de baile con ella.  
— Porque no estuve. Le dije "no gracias" y se molestó un poco. Le dije que lo sentía, pero el baile era de sólo parejas y le tuve que recordar que sólo somos amigos¿sabes? — escuchar esas palabras de él, hizo que mi corazón saltara.  
— Creí que querías ser… tú sabes, más que un amigo para ella — dije con un poco de abatimiento al recordar ese detalle.  
— Yo solía creer lo mismo — respondió con calma.  
— Wow. No creí que ya la hubieras olvidado.  
— Bueno, no creí que te interesara tanto — añadió con una risa breve y amigable.  
— ¡_No_ me interesa, Cabeza de Balón! — le solté.  
— Entonces… ¿por qué preguntaste?

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba tan a la defensiva¿Por qué no podía simplemente tener una conversación normal con él, sin insultarlo?

— Te has acorralado otra vez¿no? — dijo.  
— No sé de que hablas.  
— Cada vez que estás a punto de mostrar tu verdadero yo, te encierras. Allá en la fiesta, sé que tenías algo que decir, pero no lo hiciste. Justo ahora, estabas siendo considerada con lo que yo tenía que decir, hasta que te diste cuenta de que estabas siendo abierta conmigo. Y aquí estás, encerrándote a ti misma con palabras que estoy seguro de que no son en serio. Sigues forzándote a entrar en estas pequeñas esquinas, Helga. Esperando que si otros creen que eres grosera, te dejarán en paz y no llegarán a conocerte… a conocer a la verdadera Helga. Esperando que si te alejas de otros, ellos se alejarán de ti — hizo una pausa y tomó mis manos —. Pero yo no me alejaré, Helga. No tienes que esconderte.  
— No me… no me estoy escondiendo.  
— ¿Entonces qué¿Qué _era_ esa cosa linda que hiciste por alguien en Navidad?  
— ¡No puedo decirte!  
— ¿Por qué no?  
— ¿Y por qué habría de? — aparté mis manos de las suyas y le di la espalda. Por un momento, nadie dijo nada.  
— De acuerdo, Helga… si así quieres que sean las cosas — dijo. Lo escuché comenzar a alejarse de mí.

No lo hagas… no dejes que se aleje esta vez…

— …Fue la Navidad pasada… — el sonido de sus pasos se detuvo — …Tenía un par de botas de Nancy Spumoni…  
Sus pasos continuaron, pero esta vez, se acercaban a mí.  
— Yo las regalé… para… — me congelé.  
Camino hasta ponerse delante de mi, viéndome justo a los ojos.  
— Para que el hombre de la agencia, el Sr. Bailey, me ayudara a encontrar a la hija del Sr. Huynh — Arnold terminó la frase. Unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y él las limpió rápidamente —. Quisiera saber porque te da tanta pena haber hecho una de las cosas más lindas que alguien puede hacer — dijo y me envolvió en sus brazos, en el abrazo más cálido que jamás haya sentido.  
— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí — comenté, regresando el abrazo.  
— Me gustaría averiguar algún día — dijo como sin darle tanta importancia, pero siendo sincero.  
— ¿Si?  
— Claro… ¿crees que algún día me contarás?  
— Hummm… — pensé por un momento —. Algún día.  
— Eso suena bien — me dijo sonriente.  
— Bien — yo medio sonreí también.

Seguimos caminando juntos. Era un poco incómodo luego de la conversación anterior, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía aliviada. Era un secreto menos que le ocultaba y yo estaba un paso más cerca de ser completamente honesta con él.

Estábamos ya cerca de mi casa, parados bajo un faro y yo me sentí mal ante la idea de regresar a casa tan temprano.  
— Oh, antes de que lo olvide, tengo algo para ti — Arnold se detuvo y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. Me lo entregó casi nerviosamente.  
Lo tomé con cuidado y lo abrí. La tarjeta estaba tibia por estar en su bolsillo. La portada tenía impresiones de copos de nieve en ella: todos de diferentes tamaños y forma, pero todos brillando.  
— ¿No vas a leerla? — preguntó ansioso.  
— Ah, claro — dije casi riendo.  
Abrí la carta y empecé a leer. La tarjeta decía:

_Igual que la nieve al caer cubre el suelo con decoración  
festiva, espero que tu vida sea cubierta con el calor y  
comodidad para disfrutarla._

Debajo, había una nota en la caligrafía de Arnold:

_El invierno es un tiempo de cambios en el mundo.  
Este invierno, espero que esos cambios incluyan el  
convertirnos en mejores amigos. Feliz Navidad,_  
_Sinceramente,_  
_Arnold_

Yo no sabía que decir. Mi cara me empezaba a doler por la sonrisa que no terminaba de crecer.  
— Gracias… Esto… significa mucho para mí, lo creas o no — dije.  
— ¿En serio? Digo… me alegra escuchar eso. También me preguntaba si quisieras ir a patinar en hielo conmigo, mañana.  
— Si, me gustaría — dije aún sonriente. El sonrió también.  
— Imagino que ahora esperas que te dé un regalo — bromeé.  
— Ya lo hiciste — me dijo.  
— ¿Y cuál es ese regalo?  
— Sonreíste — afirmó. Yo me reí esta vez. Sentí mi cara sonrojarse y miré al cielo. Un delgado velo de nubes cubría las estrellas. Era casi una noche perfecta.  
Entonces escuchamos algunos ruidos. Algunas tablas cayeron e incluso un bote de basura. El faro debajo del cual estábamos, parpadeó un momento y miramos alrededor. Finalmente la luz se quedó firme y ambos miramos hacia arriba.  
— ¿Es eso…  
— … muérdago? — dijimos simultáneamente, viendo incrédulos la luz por encima de nosotros. Verdadera e increíblemente, había muérdago colgando del faro. Nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente y sentí que su mirada me atraía a él. Quería inclinarme y besarlo, pero no tuve oportunidad… porque él se había inclinado para besarme a mí.  
Sus labios eran cálidos contra los míos y pronto un gentil calor me recorrió y el frío del aire invernal rodeándonos desapareció. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro. Yo me encontraba en un estado de dicha y perplejidad.  
— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — pregunté, temerosa de que fuera sólo un sueño. Escuchar algo de lógica de él sería la única cosa que me impediría despertar nunca.  
Una sonrisa coqueta cubrió su rostro.  
— Quizás fue porque no te lo esperabas, y disfruto probarte que te equivocas. Quizás fue porque es tradición besar bajo el muérdago. O quizás fue sólo porque… quise hacerlo — respondió. Yo luché por quedarme de pie.  
Un par de luces brillantes distrajeron nuestra atención. Un auto se había estacionado. La pareja bajó y se aproximó a mi puerta. De pronto recordé que aún estaba en la Tierra y a menos de una cuadra de mi casa.  
— ¡Oigan! Arnold, Helga — escuchamos dos voces familiares llamándonos. Eran Phoebe y Gerald.  
— ¿También se fueron temprano? — Arnold preguntó.  
— Si. Phoebe y yo nos detuvimos en mi casa para que yo tomara dinero. ¿Qué dicen si vamos a tomar chocolate caliente juntos? Yo invito — Gerald ofreció.  
Phoebe lanzó una risita y yo sonreí.  
— Suena bien por mi¿tú qué dices, Helga? — Arnold preguntó.  
Miré hacia mi casa y luego a los amigables rostros de Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe.  
— Definitivamente — dije.  
Los cuatro comenzamos a caminar cuando de pronto Phoebe se dio cuenta de algo.  
— ¿Es eso de allá arriba muérdago? — preguntó. Gerald nos miró y guiñó un ojo, luego le dio a Phoebe un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Phoebe se sonrojó y todos reímos.  
— No se quien lo puso ahí, pero me alegra mucho que lo hiciera — Gerald comentó.  
— A mí también — Arnold apuntó. Yo sonreí de nuevo y continuamos caminando.  
Mientras avanzábamos, escuché otro golpe sordo detrás de nosotros y un traqueteo.

— ¡Feliz-Mono-Navidad¡¡Hombre Mono!! — gritaron desde el techo de uno de los edificios. Todos intercambiamos miradas entre nosotros y luego hacia el muérdago.  
— ¿Podría ser…? Nah…

**The End**

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora Original:** Wow… es difícil terminar una historia en una sentada… Me siento extraña pero complacida. Espero que les haya gustado. Y estaba tratando de lograr la sorpresa de que fuera el Hombre Mono quien pusiera el muérdago en el faro sin decir abiertamente que lo había hecho… sólo creí que debía aclarar eso. ¡Espero que todos tengan una Feliz Navidad!  
--Silver Kitten_

_**Nota de la traductora:** Y ahí está. A mi me gusta mucho esta historia, es por eso que decidí traducirla para que mas gente la lea... Ademas así me "doy a conocer" entre los lectores de fics de HA! en español y promociono "Tipico de Arnold", mi futura traducción de "An Arnold Thing To Do"... en fin..._

_Respecto a las críticas, mas les vale dejarlas, eh! Yo le comunicaré a Silver Kitten sobre todo lo que ustedes digan con respecto a este fic, asi es que den un click en el botoncito moradito y dejen un review... o dos... o tres... o cuatro... o los que quieran :)_

_Y Feliz-Mono-Navidad a todos!!  
--mxnhpfreak :) _


End file.
